Hala Bel Khamis
(Middle East) |artist = Maan Barghouth |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = October 22, 2018 ( ) December 20, 2018 ( ) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Cornflower Blue |gc = Supernova |lc = Orange |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = HalaBel |audio = |choreo =Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BowasAXHJzE/ |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza }}" " (هلا بالخميس) by Maan Barghouth is featured on the Middle East version of . It is also featured on in the rest of the world. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He wears a two-piece navy suit with blue squares over an orange shirt, a lavender bowtie, a pair of rose-tinted glasses, a golden bracelet on his left wrist, a purple-and-yellow tarboosh, a gold chain around his neck, and a pair of purple-and-blue slippers. Background At the beginning of the routine the background is white until it begins to fill with dots of different colors, inside of these there are also 3 dots formed. After that the background will show more big and small dots and different designs, then it will show shadows of the coach formed by dots and lines, during the chorus the shadows will be inside the circles while the phrase "Hala Bel Khamis" written in Arabic appears, before the second chorus "Hala Bel Khamis" in Arabic appears in the background several times. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your arms out at an angle of 45 degrees. Gold Move 3 is represented with a different pictogram that also tells players to shake their head. halabel gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 halabel gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Halabel gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second Arabic-language song in the series. *The preview for features only 4 players instead of 6. This was also the case for the previews of Je sais pas danser, No Lie, Obsesión, Bang Bang Bang s Extreme Version, Monsters of Jazz, and Tales of the Desert. *In the lyrics, "weekend" is written separately ("week end"). *The last time “Hala Bel Khamis” is sung, it is not shown in the lyrics. **Beside that, when "Hala Bel Khamis" is sung before the third gold move', '''the phrase "Hala Bel Khamis" in the background does not appear. *The background in the preview gameplay is different from the final one. *There are editing errors involving the coach s mouth, which turns blue sometimes. *The coach briefly can be seen lip synching at the end of routine. *At some parts of routine, there is a editing error on the coach's tarboosh that becomes white. *In October 24, 2018, Hala Bel Khamis was removed from along with ''There Is Nothing Better In The World and On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements. **It later got restored on December 20, 2018. Gallery Game Files HalaBel Cover Generic.jpg|''Hala Bel Khamis'' HalaBel Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach HalaBel Cover BannerBkg.jpg| menu banner HalaBel_Cover_Albumbkg.png Halabel ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Halabel jd2019 menu jdu.png|''Hala Bel Khamis'' on the via Just Dance Unlimited menu halabel jd2019 menu me.png|''Hala Bel Khamis'' on the menu (Middle East) halabel jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Behind The Scenes Halabel bts.png|Behind the scenes Others Halabel thumbnail me.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Middle East) Halabel background comparison.png|Background comparison (preview gameplay VS final game) halabel hat glitch.PNG|Tarboosh glitch HalaBel_Rough_18-1024x576.jpg HalaBel_Rough_26-1024x576.jpg HalaBel_Rough_31-1024x576.jpg HalaBel_Rough_35-1024x576.jpg HalaBel_Rough_37-1024x576.jpg Videos Official Audio Maan Barghouth - Hala Bel Khamis (Exclusive) 2018 Hala Bel Khamis (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Hala Bel Khamis - Gameplay Teaser (Middle East) Gameplay Hala Bel Khamis - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Hala Bel Khamis - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation es:Hala Bel Khamis Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Arabic Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019